Fly away, your life is in danger
by Hawkpath
Summary: The flock is in yet another battle with Erasers, when a girl and boy with mysterious powers come to help them out.
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Cardcaptor Sakura_

_I know that I haven't been writing in a while, but I hope that you will like this story._

_Read and Review._

_Chapter 1_

"Iggy, Eraser straight in front of you!"

That was all Max could yell before she plunged back into the huge fight of Eraser* VS Bird Kids*. There were a lot of Erasers, nothing the flock couldn't deal with, but there were a lot of them and they were doing a lot of damage. As Max wrestled with the Eraser she was fighting, another one punched her right in the ribs. It hurt but Max didn't say a word, she was so angry that all she thought about was defeating the Erasers and protecting the flock she led. Fang and Nudge were doing really well, even though Nudge had black eye and Fang had a bleeding nose. Gazzy and Iggy were being their usual selves, blowing up Erasers, and Angel was using her mind control powers to defeat the Erasers surrounding her. The more Erasers the flock killed, the more reinforcement would come. The flock was seriously outnumbered, and no one would have the chance to tell Iggy where the Erasers were because he was blind. The flock were not very good at giving up so they fought on, even though they were getting beaten pretty badly. The Erasers were going to win when….

"The key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me, I, Sakura, command you under our contract. RELEASE, Sword!"

Then, a girl about the age of 10 started to run towards the flock, a pink sword in her hand. She was closely followed by a boy the same age, also carrying a sword.

"Get away, it's too dangerous!" Max managed to yell.

The girl kept on running, and when she and the boy reached the flock, they started slashing and cutting at the Erasers, till there was not one of them left. Most of the Erasers had fled; running back to the School, the place where the flock was raised, brought up in cages, being kept locked up like lab rats.

"Why did you help us?" Max asked as she checked that none of her flock was badly injured.

"Because we saw that you needed help" the girl replied, "Anyway, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran Li," she said as she gestured toward the boy standing next to her. "What is your name?"

Max decided that this girl could not possibly work for the School.

"I'm Max, that's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel" Max said.

"Hi" all the other bird kids said together, all except for Fang who kept quiet.

"Do you need help?" Sakura asked.

"No, not really" Max said.

"Anyway come back to my house, so you can treat your wounds"

"What was that you said before?"Max asked

"Oh, that!" "That was magic, real magic." I'll show you if you promise not to tell anyone, Syaoran can perform magic too"

Sakura led the flock to a quiet ally and said the magic phrase. A small key that was like a circle that had a star in the middle with wings at the side and a short pink handle became a staff and Syaoran's sword was as impressive.

"That was cool" Gazzy said, "We now know two people like us!"

"What do you mean by 'like us'? Syaoran asked.

The flock slowly unfolded their wings.

"I know what you mean now" Syaoran said.

"Anyway, let's hurry home." Sakura said. "Nobody is at home so your secret will be safe with the two of us."

"Let me out!" somebody said in a muffled voice.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.

She unzipped her small bag that was on her back and out came a small creature with wings. It looked like it was about to suffocate.

"Don't forget about me" Kero said, and with that he transformed to his true self, a lion with pale yellow wings and amber eyes.

"That was cool too!" Gazzy said.

Let's go back now, before big brother gets back."

_That was the first chapter of this story!_

*Erasers: human – lupine creatures created by the School to hunt down the flock. They have really long sharp claws and are very strong when they are in full wolf form. They can turn into humans too, to blend in.

*Bird Kids: Also known as 'The Flock', they are human – avian beings, created by the School but escaped and are being hunted down. They have wings and can fly; they also have air sacs to help them fly at very high points. They are starting to develop more powers of their own.


	2. The Best Friend Arrives

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Cardcaptor Sakura_

_Chapter 2 is here! Hope you will like it._

_Read and review_

"Wait, you have a big brother?"Max asked.

"Yep, he can be VERY mean, sometimes I just want to grow bigger than him and crush him", Sakura replied.

"I'm hungry, can we go back now, and I have some pudding waiting in the fridge" Kero complained.

"OK"

As Sakura led the group back to her house they all got to know each other better, Sakura talked to the girls while Syaoran talked to the boys. Kero, who had gone back to small size, just complained about pudding.

"That's my house." Sakura told everyone as she pointed at a neat 2 story house.

"Big brother and Dad shouldn't be back till late tonight. Oh, I forgot to tell you, my friend Tomoyo is going to be coming along to my house. Is it okay for her to meet you?"

"As long as she isn't EVIL, yes" Max said.

"Tomoyo isn't evil, she's really nice."

*Sound of the house door opening*

"Come in, you can put your shoes on the rug there. Wait here; I'll go get some drinks and a first aid kit. "Syaoran, can you help me?"

"Ok"

*clatter*

"Here it is"

Sakura started handing out the bandages and disinfectant to clean the wounds.

"Thanks"

"Are you hungry?" Syaoran and Sakura both asked.

"Boy, are we hungry," Gazzy and Iggy said.

"Come on in, make yourself at home"

"Wow! Such a pretty house" Nudge said, "What's upstairs?"

"Our bedrooms"

"Oh"

*Creak *

Sakura opened the fridge to get the pudding.

"Kero - chan, here's your pudding"

"Yay, I get pudding!"

"What do you want to eat?" Syaoran asked the flock.

"Don't mind, anything will do"

"Ok" Sakura said, "I'll make something"

"How about some hot noodles?"

"Ok" the flock said.

*Ding Dong*

"Tomoyo's here"

"I'll get it" Syaoran said.

"Thanks"

*Door opens*

"Hi Tomoyo - chan"

"Hi Sakura – chan, hi Syaoran – kun"

"I'd like you do meet my new friends, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel"

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all"

"Hi" the flock replied.

"Oh, you're making noodles, I'll help you"

"Ok Tomoyo - chan"

Tomoyo put down her bag on the sofa and headed over to the kitchen with Syaoran and the two of them started to help Sakura prepare the noodles. Meanwhile the flock had figured out how do turn on Sakura's TV and where watching a documentary about penguins.

"The food is ready"

The table was already set so as Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran bought out the food; the flock was already seated

"Let's eat"


	3. Meet the family and A place to stay

**Sorry it took so long, I was kinda on a break, but anyway, here's chapter 3 of fly away! I will try to write more.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy reading. Please review!**

Chapter 3

"By the way, where are you staying tonight?" Sakura asked as they ate their meal.

"Dunno" Gazzy said with a mouth full of noddles.

"In that case, you can stay here until you need to leave!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"If you stay here I'll come and visit often, then I can make clothes for Sakura-chan and you Angel." Tomoyo said as her eyes sparkled at the thought of making outfits.

"Thanks, I hope we won't be a burden" Max said.

"Not at all" Sakura replied.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero talked with the flock until the sky started to darken when the sound of keys was heard unlocking the door. Max tensed, her instinct to protect the flock kicking in.

"Ah, big brother's home!" Sakura said and ran to the door. "Welcome home nii-chan.

"Monster" was all Touya said, earning himself a kick in the shin from his little sister.

"Touya, you should be a little nicer to Sakura-chan" said a voice behind the big brother.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hello Sakura-chan" Yukito replied.

"Sakura-chan, is that Yukito-san I hear?" Tomoyo asked as she walked to the front door.

"Yep"

By now, Syaoran and the flock had also gathered by the front door.

"Oh, it's the brat." Touya said glaring at Syaoran while Syaoran glared back.

"Nii-chan, Yukito-san, I would like you to meet my new friends, this is Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Angel" Sakura told her brother and her brother's best friend.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" Touya and Yukito said while the flock replied in the same manner.

"Is it okay if they stay in the 2 spare rooms for a while?" Sakura asked her brother.

"It depends if father says it's ok or not"

At the same time, footsteps where heard running to the doorstep. Through the open door, Sakura could see her father returning home.

"Welcome home father." Sakura and her brother said.

"Sorry I'm late, the university lecture went on for longer than I expected." Fujitaka Kinomoto said as he looked up to see the flock and Sakura 2 friends. "Hello, Tsukishiro-kun.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san" Yukito replied.

"Kinomoto –san, we hope we aren't being a bother staying here" Tomoyo and Syaoran said politely.

"I'm going home now so I won't be of much trouble." Syaoran said as he put on his shoes, took his school bag and walked out the door. "See you at school tomorrow" he said to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Walk home safely!" Fujitaka called. "And who are these people? He asked, looking at the flock.

"This is Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel." Sakura replied, while helping with her dad's book bag. "Can they stay in the 2 spare rooms for a few days?"

"Hi" the flock said.

"Sure, they are welcome to stay as long as they want" Fujitaka replied "let's close the door and have some dinner."

A few minutes later, dinner was ready and they all sat around the dining room table and ate dinner. Tomoyo had called her mum and had asked if she could stay at Sakura's house that night and her mum along with Sakura's dad said it was fine for her to stay.

After dinner, Sakura took everyone upstairs to their bedrooms. Yukito had thanked the Kinomoto family for the dinner and was heading for home as well.

"This will be the girls room and that the boys room." Sakura pointed to the 2 doors opposite each other in the hallway. "Tomorrow, father told me that you are going to school. Gazzy, you and Angel will be transferring to my school, while Max, Fang, Nudge and Iggy, you'll be going to nii-chan's school. We all leave at the same time to meet up with Yukito-san in the morning. Don't worry about uniforms, it's all sorted out." Sakura continued with a small, sweet smile.

"Thank you" the flock said together.

"The upstairs bathroom is over there" Sakura said pointing to another door at the end of the hallway. "I'll go and get some blankets and a change of clothes for you, be back in a few minutes"

A few minutes later, Sakura and Tomoyo came back with bundles of blankets in their hands along with a change of clothes for everyone and handed them to the flock.

"I tried to get sizes that would fit you and I'm sorry if they are too big." Sakura told them.

"No problem" Max replied.

"Goodnight!" they all called and headed off to their rooms, the flock first doing their nightly fist stack. Then Sakura and Tomoyo headed to Sakura's room, Max, Angel and Nudge to their room while Iggy, Fang and Gazzy to theirs.


	4. School ,not the evil one

**Chapter 4! Yay! **

**Hope you enjoy reading.**

**Read and Review! **

_Chapter 4_

Sakura and Tomoyo woke up early in the morning, got changed into their school uniforms, met up with Touya in the hallway and went downstairs to make breakfast. Soon, the smell of something cooking woke the flock so they got up rather slowly and walked downstairs with blurry eyes.

"Morning!" Sakura called.

"Morning." The flock replied with a yawn.

"School is today so you better get changed." Tomoyo said while she pointed to the stack of uniforms on the couch.

The flock then remembered where they were and that they had to go to school. They quickly grabbed their new uniforms and rushed upstairs with Iggy following a little bit slower. A few minutes later they came down and sat at the dinner table, waiting for breakfast.

"Breakfast is served" Sakura cheerfully announced.

"Yay, breakfast!" Gazzy cheered.

After a few minutes of silent eating, they were finished. Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya went to wash up the plates and quickly make lunch while the flock stood to the side, not knowing what to do.

"Come help us out!" Sakura encouraged them.

"ok" they replied.

The kitchen was soon bustling with activity and in no time, everyone's lunches were made and packed.

"We've got to go now or Yukito-san will be left waiting for a long time" Sakura said.

Everyone headed to the doorway, put on their shoes while Sakura strapped on her roller skates and off they went.

"Hey Yuki" Touya greeted his friend when they reached the usual meeting place.

"Good morning Touya, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan. I see that your new friends are also going to school." Yukito replied.

"yep" Sakura said.

"Angel looks so cute in her uniform! I just can't wait to make outfits." Tomoyo said as they proceeded to the schools.

Soon, they reached the point where they had to go their separate ways to their schools. Everyone waved goodbye before walking away.

" Gazzy, you'll be in my class and Angel will be in the grade below, her classroom is just down the hall" Sakura told her 2 new friends.

"We can sit together at lunch and we can introduce you to our other school friends!" Tomoyo added.

"ok" both brother and sister said.

In class, everyone crowded around Gazzy, the new transfer student while the same happened in Angel's class. Angel immediately made some friends while Gazzy was busy answering questions.

"Everyone please sit down" Sakura's teacher loudly instructed over the noise. "Please right your name on the blackboard" He told Gazzy.

*Sound of chalk on blackboard*

"Everyone, this is Gazzy, treat him well. As for your place in the classroom... what about that place next to Eriol-kun."

"Hi, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, I'm sure we'll be great friends" Eriol introduced himself as Gazzy took his seat.

"Now everyone, open your books to page 58" the teacher instructed.

Class went on a normal and soon it was lunch.

"Syaoran, over here!" Sakura called as her friend walked through the playground, she pointed to where she and her friends were sitting and Syaoran walked over and sat down. "Now we can start with the introductions, this is Rika Sasaki, Takashi Yamazaki, Chiharu Mihara and Naoko Yanagisawa. I think that you've already met Eriol-kun." Sakura continued, gesturing to each of her friends in turn.

"Pleased to meet you" they all said together. Gazzy replied with the same words.

"Did you know that the word friends..." Yamazaki started, backed up by Eriol.

After a few more 'facts' from the two of them and Chiharu holding back the urge to strangle both of them, they started to eat their lunches.

"Look, it's Angel" Gazzy pointed at a small figure walking towards them.

"hi Angel" Sakura said.

This time, Gazzy did the introductions and school passed all calm and without troubles.

Back at the meeting place, everyone questioned each other about school. It seemed that Max, Fang, Iggy and Nudge had the same warm welcome as the two younger members of the flock, Nudge like Angel had quickly made friends, Fang was just Fang, Max got on well with her classmates and Iggy had by now learnt every corner of the school.

"Well, it's time for me to go home" Yukito said before waving goodbye and walking in the directions of his house.

"We better go home too" Touya said as he got back onto his bike and rode home with Sakura following on her roller skates and the flock trailing behind, talking about school.

**A little extra~ Chiharu's mind when Yamazaki and Eriol talking about 'facts'**

_I want to strangle him; I want to strangle my cousin. But Eriol-kun is with him and I can't strangle them both...maybe I can drag them away..._

**Ah, finally finished! It took me a while to write this. Hope you enjoyed, until next chapter, bye!**


End file.
